motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek the Third
Shrek the Third is a 2007 American computer-animated comedy fantasy film directed by Chris Miller and Raman Hui. It is the third installment in the Shrek franchise, and was production by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was released on May 18, 2007. Plot King Harold has fallen ill, leaving Shrek and Princess Fiona to inherit the kingdom of Far Far Away. Shrek declines the offer, yearning to remain in the swamp, and Harold informs him that his nephew, Arthur, can become king, before passing away. Shrek, accompanied by his friends Donkey and Puss in Boots, sets off to find Arthur, but are informed by Fiona that she is pregnant before they leave. The trio arrive at Worcestershire Academy, where they find that Arthur, nicknamed Artie, is bullied by the other students. Upon being informed of being king, Artie accepts the offer, but panics upon being unintentionally scared of his new duties by Donkey. As a result, Artie crashes the ship on an island, where they meet Merlin, Artie's retired wizard teacher. Prince Charming, Fiona's former suitor, meets a slew of fairy tale villains at a bar, and recruits them to aid him in taking over Far Far Away. The villains, yearning for their own happy ending, agree and join Prince Charming in invading Far Far Away, capturing Shrek's friends and invading the castle. Fiona attempts to escape with her mother, Queen Lillian, and the princesses, but they are captured when Rapunzel betrays them and leads them into a trap. The royals learn that Rapunzel is smitten with Prince Charming, who has chosen her to be his queen once he inherits the throne. Captain Hook and his pirates arrive at the island to dispose of Shrek, but they are driven off. Artie convinces Merlin to transport him, Shrek, and the others back to Far Far Away to defeat Prince Charming. However, Donkey and Puss switch bodies in the process. Shrek and Artie break into the castle and confronts Prince Charming, but they are captured by the fairy tale villains. To save Artie, Shrek claims that Artie was simply a pawn to take his place as ruler, and Prince Charming spares Artie's life and allows him to flee. Meanwhile, Prince Fiona and Queen Lillian lead an escape with the other princesses and launch a rescue mission to save Shrek. Donkey and Puss in Boots free the other captives and lead them to the castle, encountering Artie in the process. Donkey and Puss explain to Artie than Shrek lied to save him. They arrive in the castle, where Prince Charming is holding a theatrical performance where he rescues Rapunzel, but a chained Shrek succeeds in winning the audience's favor by mocking Prince Charming's performance. Prince Charming angrily attempts to kill Shrek, but the princesses and fairy tale characters arrive to stop him. However, the fairy tale villains overwhelm them. Artie arrives and convinces the villains to reform their ways and find their own happy endings. Prince Charming, enraged, attempts to kill Artie, but Shrek intercepts the blow, supposedly killing him. As Prince Charming gloats, Shrek reveals that Prince Charming had missed and tells him to keep searching for his own happy ending. Dragon then knocks over Rapunzel's castle, which crushes Prince Charming, and the crowd cheers. Artie accepts his role as king of Far Far Away, and Merlin arrives and restores Donkey and Puss to their original forms. Afterwards, Shrek and Fiona return to the swamp, where Fiona gives birth to three ogre children. Cast *Mike Myers as Shrek. *Eddie Murphy as Donkey. *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona. *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots. *Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian. *John Cleese as King Harold. *Rupert Everett as Prince Charming. *Eric Idle as Merlin. *Justin Timberlake as Artie. *Susanne Blakeslee as Evil Queen. *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio/Three Pigs. *Larry King as Doris. *Christopher Knights as Blind Mice/Heckler/Evil Tree/Guard. *John Krasinski as Lancelot. *Ian McShane as Captain Hook. *Cheri Oteri as Sleeping Beauty. *Regis Philbin as Mabel. *Amy Poehler as Cinderella. *Seth Rogan as Ship Captain. *Maya Rudolph as Rapunzel. Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Sequels Category:Pacific Data Images films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Parody films Category:2000s films Category:2007 films